The Ultimate Plan/Transcript
Part 1 (The episode starts at Zomboss' lab) Dr. Zomboss: Okay, I need to make a weapon that will destroy Peashooter and the plants forever! But what? Oh, I got it! Mwahahahahahahaha! Scene: (cuts to the school) Chard Guard: Okay, today at History, we're going to to talk about the Civil War. The US plants against the UK plants. The US plants had Plantio V as their leader and the UK plants' leader was Shootio McPeadom. Peashooter: That's my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather! Chard Guard: That's right, Peashooter. He was just a little kid when he was the leader of the UK plants. Since then, all McPeadoms are zombie fighters. Even your dad, Gatling Pea McPeadom fought in the '90's war when he was 15. Peashooter: I'm a zombie fighter too. I've fought zombies with my friends enough times. Chard Guard: That's great! You follow your ancestors' steps. Later at Peashooter's house: Wall-nut: I can't believe that your ancestors were zombie fighters before they...you know. Peashooter: Me neither! It's so cool. Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Dr. Zomboss: It's so koul! Steve: What's so koul, master? Also, it's cool not koul. Dr. Zomboss: Sorry, I don't understand those new words. Makes sence when you're 140. I, Dr. Edgar George Zomboss have created this machine that will help us catch the plants faster. Steve: Wow this robot is awesome! Dr. Zomboss: No, it doesn't owe you some, Steve! Steve: Master, new words! Awesome means good. Dr. Zomboss: OK, I need to learn this new language. Anyway! This robot is called The Zombot and it's going to catch and maybe even kill the plants. Steve: Cool, I need to tell this to Fred! (calls Fred with his phone) Dr. Zomboss: What's that machine? I've never seen this before. Steve: This is a cell phone. It's like the telephone, but mobile. (on the phone) Hey, Fred! Come here! You have to see this! Fred: (magically appears) I am here! Steve and Fred: (laugh) Steve: Fred, look at Master Zomboss' robot! Fred: Cool! Dr. Zomboss: Why does everyone knows this language but me? Steve: This robot kills plants! It's a Zombot! Dr. Zomboss: The Zombot! Say it correctly! The point is...it will help us kill those plants and will make us rulers of Earth! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.... Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Peashooter: Oh no! My evil laugh senses are tickling. That's never for good! Dr. Zomboss: (appears) Plants! Peashooter: Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: Peashooter! Sunflower: Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: Blover! Blover: Zomboss! Peashooter: Sunflower! Sunflower: Blover! Blover: Sunflower! Wall-nut: Wall-nut! Everybody: (looks at Wall-nut strangely) Wall-nut: What? Everyone's names are said. Peashooter: Come on, Zomboss, you never beat us! Dr. Zomboss: This time is different! Zombot: (comes) Dr. Zomboss: (gets into the top of it) Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Narrator: To Be Continued Part 2 Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahahahahahaha! Look, plants! This is my great weapon! Now, I'm going to kill some more of your favourite people, Sunflower. Mwahahahahahahahaha.... (Dr. Zomboss and Zombot leave) Peashooter: What did he mean by that? Sunflower? Sunflower? Flashback: (starts) Sunflower's dad: Sunflower, you are so sweet. Young Sunflower: Daddy, will this zombie war ever be finished? Sunflower's dad: I don't know. But what I know is that when you grow, you'll be happier and you'll fight the zombies. Sunflower's mom: Don't scare her, she's only three years old. Young Sunflower: It's OK, mommy. Dr. Zomboss: (breaks the door) Where are you, my little plants? Sunflower's dad: GO, SUNFLOWER! SAVE YOURSELF! (throws her in the yard to save her) Young Sunflower: Mommy? Daddy? (cries) Flashback: (ends) Peashooter: So, that's how you lost your parents. Sunflower: (crying) Yep. Peashooter: (hugs her) Don't cry. You've got me. Wall-nut: ...and me. Blover: ...and me. Dr. Zomboss: I'm back! Zombot: (comes) Peashooter: YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED A LITTLE GIRL'S PARENTS!!! WHY!? Dr. Zomboss: Because I'm a zombie. I kill people. And now, I'm going to kill you. Zombot: (hits Peashooter with a ray) Sunflower: Peashooter are you okay? (heals him) (gets mad at Dr. Zomboss) (shoots a lot of sun beams in the Zombot until it gets destroyed) Dr. Zomboss: Oh no! Peashooter: Yeah, that's right! The Zombot got a sun burn! (laughs) Huh, good pun, huh? Anyway! (uses Leaf Blade) Dr. Zomboss: That can't be good! Peashooter: (hits Dr. Zomboss with the Leaf Blades) Dr. Zomboss: I give up! (leaves) Peashooter: That's right. Nobody messes with my little step-sister. (they hug) Later: (PBC perform Victory) Crowd: (cheers)Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts